Re:write Destiny
by Akiuro
Summary: "You may think this is just an ordinary story about some person changing his fate. However, you're wrong. It's a struggle, mythical, and a twisting tale unlike the common story. This, is the story about three roads, two hearts, and one destiny."
1. 1st Star

_~Re: Write Destiny~_

_**1**__**st**__** Star: The Day I'll Never Forget~**_

~ _The world has many passions that occur within it. Day by day there are emotions. Every season has changes in weather. Every century there are new tribulations and resolutions. Every generation has a spirit growing. However, during the time before life began in this world, the cosmos seemed to have passions of its own. The bright star that shot from the cosmos flew and entered the atmosphere; then finally crashed deep into a world, causing a large collision, a new land, and a beginning.~_

"I'll be heading out to play now mom!" a young child yelled to what seemed to be his mother while heading outside into the pleasant, warm summer noon. This child had short, midnight hair. He has pitch black eyes with an expression that showed his innocence of his soul. He was a bit short for a twelve year old, but he still acts a bit more mature… in some way. His name is Kyouten Hishou.

"Okay! Come back before sundown sweetie!" replied his mother. There was a reason why people should be in homes before sundown. This land was cursed. It was cursed with eternal war, or so told. The land has gone through many wars, either between kings, people, armies, dictators, or even ancient creatures. Anything can happen, especially at night.

After a run to see his friends, Kyouten, also known as Kyou, greeted them.

"What took you so long?" scolded Takas, one his oldest friends out of 5, in a friendly manner.

"I was uhh… taking a nap! Yea! Taking a nap!" Kyouten replied with discomfort.

At that moment Takas put his hand on Kyouten's head. "Sure you were kiddie. Comon! We're going to the forest and test out this new sword I got!" Kyouten was only two years younger than his fourteen year old friend Takas. Takas had gravity defying white spiky hair at all times even in the rain, with his favorite white jacket that made him easy to identify. The jacket wasn't completely white though, the cuffs of the jacket held a lovely faded navy color to it as well. The hood to the jacket seemed scarf-like when it wasn't atop his head, which was most of the time. The bottom of the jacket seemed to have many triangular tips to it rather than just that simple flat clean cut to it. It was also in a navy blue tone, but at the tips of it there was a red and green type of target maybe two inches into the tip of the triangles that pointed downward. The hood to that jacket though, was a faded sea green, which tied all four colors together. This is Takas's jacket, the one and only original one and he called it lucky.

The sword Takas held out was sharp to the tip. The edge was very thin and was straight until the tip, where it starts to intercept into the middle with the opposite end and causing a sharp point.

Kyouten jerked Takas's hand off his head. "Hey! Don't look down on me! I may be younger but I am not to be under elevated!"

"You mean 'underestimated'." Takas corrected as he laughed.

"Grr… you…"

"Try talking smart when you're old" Takas said as he laughed more.

A giggle was heard from one of his friends, it was a nice giggle from one of two standing there. The friend of his had long flowing brown hair that reminded him of the earth, her eyes the shinning moon lit leaves of a tree. She wore a lovely long sleeved brown jacket, the turtle neck of her yellow shirt and sleeves poking out from under it. She wore a bright red skirt, one that reached about calf height and a matching red beret. A pair of knee high brown boots finished her onsomble. She was Aisha Taira.

"Hey! Don't laugh! You know I'm not a kid, do you Aisha?" Kyouten questioned.

Aisha wore a warm smile and replied. "There's nothing wrong with being a kid, Kyouten. We are all kids in the inside."

"Ooouu…" Kyouten sighed.

Soon Takas spoke up. "Comon! Let's hurry to the forest!"

The group set off to the nearby forest. There were a lot of trees sturdy enough to test out Takas's sword. Takas seemed to be skilled with the one-handed weapon pretty well. The other's watched in amazement except for Rei, the "cool" guy. He was anti-social most of the time. He usually have a toothpick, a straw, or a lollipop in his mouth.

As they set off deeper to the forest, someone seemed to have beaten them there.

"There you all are! So slow! Tsk tsk tsk!" said the fourth friend of their group. Her named was Chieru Delis. She did not seem like a normal girl; she was more of a tomboy, actually. "Oh Rei! I didn't know you were coming!" She said as she threw herself on him. Though Rei didn't look like he liked it, he didn't bother to throw her off, and they did seem to like each other, in some unknown way.

Amused and getting back, Kyou and Aisha grabbed nearby sticks and acted like samurais. That is what they did the whole time. During the time, they took a photo of themselves for future references and were attached to pocket lockets.

During a moment of rest, Kyouten and Takas were sitting next to each other overseeing a wonderful view of the village and the near red sky.

"Kyouten…" Takas called out to him.

"Hm?" Kyouten asked while swinging his legs as they were sitting on a sturdy tree branch.

"Well, during my duty as a guard, I'm not required to wear a jacket because it would cause me to get over exhausted quickly."

"So?"

"So…" Takas removed his jacket and tossed it to Kyouten unexpectingly, nearly causing him to fall. "Take it, I have no use for it anymore."

Kyouten recovered his balance. "Oh? Something of yours is in the way of the great Takas Warrior?"

Takas looked away. "It's not that! I just figured you would take care of it, being a bit more caring than Rei."

"Then why not give it to Aisha?"

"You goof. It's a male sized jacket." He started to laugh. Kyouten joined in his laughter. They seemed to be more connected to each other than they appear to act.

"Okay, Takas." Kyouten said looking at the jacket. "I'll take care of it."

After the day was done, everyone headed home before the sunset. On their way, they saw an elder. He stared in Kyou's eyes and said, "Soon little one… soon…" Kyou could not understand well what the man was saying though.

Kyou lay down on his bed after supper and thought about how he would be able to enjoy this place. He had no doubt in his mind. During his sleep, he heard a tap on his window. It was near 2 AM. Who would be up this late at night?

Surprised, it was Aisha.

"Oh! I'm sorry for bothering you so late…" Aisha apologized.

"No worries… but what for?" Kyouten asked.

"Well… I forgot to bring it earlier so…" She held out her hands. She made a gift for Kyou since she has known him more than the others. It was a necklace, handmade from her since her family was in jewel crafting. It had different colored gems for the string and was very pretty. In the middle of it all, there was a shape of a circle and the Yin-Yang symbol that represented an equal balance of things in life. Kyou was surprised with the gift.

"Wow! This is amazing!" He honestly awed.

Aisha smiled. "I made it all by my self. It is extra strong to withstand a lot of pressure and weather. Just for you."

"Thanks a whole bunch!" Kyouten said. "I guess I'll be owing you one then."

"No need, it's from that time we were at the roofs."

They said their goodnights and headed to bed.

The next day early in the morning, Kyou was disturbed. His mother woke him up, and the next thing he knows is running outside along with other families. Bakery owners, blacksmith owners, and even jewel crafter owners were running. Families scattered. Scorches of fire and blazing waves engulfed the sky.

"Mother, father, what is happening? Why are we running from home?" There was no answer. He soon realized what was going on. In the distance aside from screams and footsteps, he heard a horn. He heard a war horn that signals enemy forces approaching the village. He seen Rei's family run, but he didn't see Chieru's, Aisha's or Takas's. He realized Takas would have been reported to defend the village at all costs. He did not see Aisha or her family anywhere. What if something happened?

Something more terrible happened. The whole village was surrounded with enemy intruders. Families stopped because they could not flee. In the horror, houses were burned, corpses were made, and families were separated. In panic his family held hands and tried to flee without being noticed. Kyou saw one of the enemy intruders. It was a barbarian. Leather armor filled its body. He was on foot raiding with axes. His body was tattooed as markings. He was bulky and enraged.

Kyou hid quietly and was frightened. The sight of burning houses, the sound of screaming families and howls of barbarians, the smell of blood and smoke. This all made him pressured with many questions. Suddenly, there was a gasp. His family was spotted and they were fleeing for their lives. They managed to avoid other barbarians except this one. They soon made it to the forest, but were still being trailed. His family broke into silence as the quickly hid in the darkness of trees and bushes as the barbarian searched around. Little did they know, he could sniff them out.

The barbarian laughed like a grunt orc. "I smell you humans. You die now!" He chopped the tree that they were hiding in half. Kyou and his parents were shocked. Seeing no other way, his parents did a noble thing for their child. They attacked the barbarian for time.

"Kyouten! Run! Hurry!" His father commanded.

"B-but what about you?!" Kyou cried.

"Just go!" With that, Kyou ran. The barbarian tried to get the parents off of him and go for Kyou, but Kyou's father disarmed the barbarian of his axes and used them against him. The barbarian was in pain and was dieing, but enraged.

Kyou had fallen asleep waiting for his parents under a rock that had the inside carved in for shelter. Morning had come and the sounds of war ceased. He believed that it was over, and he left his little shelter to search for his parents.

"Mother! Father!" Kyou kept crying out. He was walking the way back to the village. He took the same path he took while running. On his way to the village, he saw a corpse of a fallen barbarian. It was the same one from earlier. His parents succeeded in killing him. Sadly, next to the corpse a few feet away, laid two more. His parents bled to death after the fight against the barbarian. Kyou was shocked when he seen them. He rushed toward their corpses and tried to wake them up by shaking them. There was no response. He was crying, with no words to say.

A few minutes of grief, and he looked up. On the ground in front of his parents, there were words written in the dirt.

"_Kyouten… our beloved son… forgive us for not being able to return to you… read the following words carefully… live on…son…live on… do not avenge us, for we have already done so… seek nearby villages… find a home…we will watch over you… forgive us…"_

This made Kyou sob more. Those were the last words written by his parents to him.

"Why…why did you have to go?! Why did you have to leave me?!" Kyou yelled in tears.

His family was gone. For hours he cried. He gave them a proper burial that he learned from them when his pet died. Kyou set out to the village to see if anyone was alive.

Kyou returned, to see ashes and some fire burned down. The smoke fled higher in the sky. He began his search. There were burned corpses, bloody ones as well. There were a lot of them. He was relieved to see that Rei's family wasn't in corpses. He was also relieved to not find any corpses of Aisha's family or her. But something brought his attention; a wounded corpse. It wasn't the size of a man. A sword was still in his hand; Takas's sword. Taka has fallen in battle against the barbarians. Not just him, most of the village. He grieved over the corpse of a very great friend he had. He gave his dear friend a burial as well. To remember his friend, Kyou kept the sword, which is what Takas would want since Rei was too cool and Aisha was younger, if Takas found a better weapon or had to give it up for some reason. In another memory of his dear friend, he promised to take care of his jacket that Takas gave him.

After saying a long prayer, Kyou, with the locket in his pocket, and the necklace worn, set out for a nearby village that may shelter him in. With his parents watching over him, he had a goal. That goal was to find his other dearly friends and confirm of their status.

Kyouten engraved a message to a nearby bolder than was in front of the town. "'Home.'". As Kyouten left, he looked back thinking of all the memories he had, and how he will never experience them again…that he knew of, anyway…


	2. 2nd Star

_**2**__**nd**__** Star: Wandering Soul of the New Land**_

With the sword in its scabbard and lazily dangling on his back, Kyouten made his way through what seemed to be an endless path. He has never traveled far from his village since they were always warned about bandits and thieves. This fact has bothered him a bit, but he was sure not to come in to trouble since he carried nothing of extreme value.

Being cautious he walked the long road that led to his village. From afar he can see nothing but the plains of the land in which he lived in. His land is different from the rest of the world. Being located south of the mid Pacific, this land was counted to be a continent from its mass size that resembled Australia. What makes this land different from the rest of the world is the fact that the land appeared only one-hundred years back.

Scientist from around the world gathered to this "New Land" in a teamwork investigation. The soil was not the same as the rest of the worlds. The trees seemed the same but somewhat felt different from others. Animals seemed to have found this place before the humans and made residence. The scientists also discovered a new element that was abundant to this land only. This element was named "Starlight Dust" for its appearance of glowing in the night with such grace and small size.

"Starlight Dust" had a strange power of floating about like regular dust. It also was a source of fuel. The scientists tested this element and found out that a single jar of this can power a large city for a month. Astounded by this new discovery, each country wanted this land.

However, the land could not be claimed by one nation without dispute from another. As the world was already in enough wars and such, the people of each nation rose against their leaders to force them to let this "New Land" be a land in which a dictatorship, democracy, or any other type of rule can be applied to specific areas. The world agreed to this deal and had it set up to where if a single person can build a community, that person can have it.

The flaw of this, however, is that not only groups of people seeking peace made cities, but dangerous cults and disbelieving personnel as well. This caused war between two cities, like a medieval castle war. That is what happened to Kyouten's beloved home. It just became a victim of a more powerful clan.

Getting back to the travel, Kyouten reached a 7-way cross in paths. There was a sign that pointed each direction's city, but most of the sign was torn apart by something. Tired and irritated by the sun, Kyouten chose a path and followed it.

Kyouten's legs were starting to feel heavy. His shoulders soon became numb. He was also growing hungry by the minute. Exhausted, he fell forward with his face in the dirt path. As he picked his head up to glace forward, he noticed trees starting to appear more. Determined to avoid the sunlight, he slowly got up and wandered closer to the trees.

Soon, he reached his sight and noticed a forest. Not thinking at all, he left the path he was traveling on to wonder the forest for food and possibly water.

As the sun started to set, he couldn't stand but dance as the sun went down. This could be a sign of relief, but he never thought about the situation he was in. Being in a forest at night could be slight dangerous, even for him, but he was lucky. As night fell, starlight dust started to appear in the forest. He was lucky to be in a forest that uses the dust as a life source instead of water, which explained the forest in the first place and the grassy plains.

As he wandered about, he found bushes filled with berries. It may have not been much, but it was something. He didn't care if it was poisonous or not, he was good as dead anyway.

After the feast, he settled down under the bushes and trees. His jacket kept him warm that night. He also wore blue jean pants that were undamaged at the ruins of his home. Kyouten had his back against the tree and he looked up. The trees didn't completely covered the sky, since he could see the stars. As he rested, his senses came to.

"I'm lost now… that's great." He thought to himself as he stared up to the stars. Kyouten was thinking of just closing his eyes, resting, and possibly stay there forever. He knew he should go to a city soon to find some shelter, but what was the point. He was only twelve. He couldn't do that much. His hope faded and soon he was out.

A few hours later, Kyouten woke up with a shock. He remembered his absolute reason for leaving. He place his hand over the necklace Aisha gave him. He had to find them and make sure they are alright.

Kyouten got up and looked around. Everything was still and the starlight dust floated around aimlessly. Everything was quiet and nothing happened, but without knowing, a stray dust floated to his necklace. It lit up brightly but Kyouten never noticed.

Kyouten did notice, however, starlight dust gathering in a line, as if it were creating a path for him. He did not believe it, but he followed it due to his curiosity. As he grew closer to the end of the dust rope, more added on. He followed it until he reached a large opening. The dust disappeared and he looked up. There, he saw a new village with walls that could be about two elephant sizes in height.

He traveled around the walls to find an entrance. As expected, Kyouten found one, guarded by one person who seemed to be an adult. He approached him.

"Stop! What is your business here?" The guard asked him.

"…" Kyouten was silent. He never could find his voice ever since he lost his home and parents.

The guard inspected Kyouten and noticed his shape.

"You're not from here… are you?" The guard asked.

"…"

"I see. Well, looks like the only trouble you can cause is that sword on your back, but I doubt you can lift it in your condition."

The guard was right. Kyouten was too tired to lift even a single berry he stored in his pocket.

"Right… Shiro!" The guard called out behind him.

After a few seconds, a boy Kyouten's age came up from the small doors of the large gate. It may have had other purposes for being that large.

"Yes papa?" The boy responded.

"Take this lad to the hospital. Watch him, he looks like he can collapse at any-…" He stopped and stared at Kyouten, who collapsed down to the ground from exhaustion from following the dust. "…time." The guard sighed. "Kids these days…"


	3. 3rd Star

_**3**__**rd**__** Star: Child's play with a hint of good and bad news**_

__Kyouten slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling. It was white and made of a soft foam-like substance. He got up slowly and looked around. He was in a room with white walls, a television at one side of the room across from the bed in which he was on, a door on one side of the room and a wall of glass on the opposite side that served as a window.

He looked out the window from sitting up and realized he was in a calm city with a large wall surrounding it. Remembering, he recalled his parents talking about the only city near the town they were in that had a huge wall that was build around it. It was called Meil. Like most cities, it was inhabited by people with many different races and beliefs, which cause little or no harm thanks to the founder of the city.

As he gazed at the sunrise, someone walked inside the room and Kyouten turned to the direction of the door. A small boy with short white hair, a white t-shirt with a couple of teal lines running down the sides, plainly white short jeans that reached a bit below his shins, and a bright smile and gleaming face met Kyouten's. He seemed to be happy that he was awake.

"Yay! You're up!" The boy said, who seemed to be a couple of years younger.

"…" Still, Kyouten was silent, unable to find his voice to speak back.

"I'm Shiro Estifond! What's yours?"

"…"

"Hm? You don't want to talk? Oh well! I'll just give you a nickname!" Shiro said happily and examined Kyouten. "Let's see… blue pants… green shirt… white jacket. Now… a lazy and irritated look with a very odd fashion style, being summer… I'll name you… Catten!"

"!" Kyouten had a very irritated face. He thought in his mind: "Catten? Are you serious? What kind of odd name is Catten?"

"That right! Catten! I randomly selected an animal that hash fur around its body during the summer or all seasons, and that lazy look of yours matches that of one animal I can think of with those two tings! A cat! But cat wouldn't be a good name, so I put Cat and Kitten together and got Catten! What do you think?"

Kyouten turned away with a face of urges to strangle.

"Well common Catten!" Shiro said as he walked towards Kyouten, then grabbing the hood of his jacket, under his sword, and dragging him out of the room. "Since you're awake I have to take tu to the mayor's big house thingy!"

Kyouten thought about jerking away, but he feared damaging the jacket that is now very important to him, so he followed, unsatisfied.

Meanwhile…

"Do you have the blueprints?" the guard asked.

"Y-yes!" said the scared and frightened man and handed over the packet which contained layouts and schematics.

"Good." The guard handed the packet to someone hidden behind the tree.

"I-I can go now… r-right??" the man asked.

After a while, the guard was whispered something then turned to the man.

"Sorry, but we won't take chances of someone else knowing this." The guard said as he pulled out his short blade.

"No! Wait! I-…"

The corpse of the man was sitting against the tree with blood running down. A girl shrieked when hiding behind the tree and ran off.

"Tch. Another rat. I'll get her." Said the guard.

"No… don't." said the other man.

"Why?"

"It'll be fun to have them warned about this. Brings more of a fight."

"Oh yes! What's an ambush without a fight?" the guard laughed.

"Yes my loyal subject, what is one?" he said as the guard laughed. Then the guard stopped.

"When this is over, you'll sure to be favored to most likely to succeed, Prince Garzt!"

The door slammed open as Shiro ran inside happily and energetically.

"He's awake! He's awake!" He told the secretary at the office. Kyouten slowly walked in and with some decency, closed the door slowly.

"Now son, what did we say about charging in the mayor's door like that?

"Oh right~ sorry mum."

"It's alright dear." She smiled then turned to Kyouten. "Hello there. My name is Zeni Estifond. The mayor will be able to see you Mr. …?" she said formally and teasing Kyouten with his adult youth.

"Oh, he doesn't talk mum, I nicknamed him Catten!" Kyouten flinched when he heard the name.

"Oh doesn't he? Well can you write, Catten?" Kyouten flinched again and was a bit irritated, but somehow found a way to nod without upsetting the woman. "Okay good. Here's a pen, paper, and a clipboard with a form in it." She handed Kyouten the materials. The phone on her desk beeped and she pushed a button on it.

"Mayor Jones will see you now."

A door opened and Kyouten walked through it. As he walked along the hallway to the office, he thought about what was going on. He really didn't know what he was doing or how he got there in the first place. So many questions, yet he feels no real reason to ask. He wanted to look at the form but before he knew it he was already at the door.

Kyouten opened it and found a room with a desk in one side with wall windows in a half circle format on half the room and a man in the chair of the desk, with his back towards Kyouten.

"Please, sit." The man said as he waved his hand in the air for Kyouten to sit down. Kyouten found a seat in front of the desk and settled down. "So, if Mrs. Zeni is correct, you can't talk as of now, am I correct? He asked with his back still facing Kyouten.

Kyouten was a bit irritated and said in his mind: "If I couldn't talk then why are you asking a question that requires someone to talk back as an answer?"

After a few seconds of silence, the man turned his chair around and Kyouten saw Mayor Jones. His hair was receding around the top of his head; he had shaved recently because of the view of facial hairs still sticking out of his chin. He had wrinkles that displayed his old age. He was wearing a red business suit and had a serious look but it was interested in Kyouten.

"That's right then. Well, with questions I ask you; feel free to right your answers with the papers that Mrs. Zeni provided."

Kyouten nodded and started to write something.

"Okay first thing's first, why are you-… what are you writing?"

Kyouten finished and showed it to him. It read "Why am I here?" Kyouten had a lazy look on his face as he showed the mayor, who was a bit surprised since he was about to ask him the same thing.

The mayor cleared his throat and began. "Well… since you were invited here with aid… you're brought here with the decision that all outsiders get when they arrived. The decision is if you want to live here. Do you want to live here?" the mayor asked.

Right when the mayor said "live", Kyouten started writing and put the word "No." on the paper.

The mayor was again a bit surprised at Kyouten's stubbornness, then cleared his throat again. "Okay… why?"

Kyouten wrote for a while, then showed his list.

"1. There are annoying and irritating kids that suddenly come up to you, drag you beyond your will, and not to mention nickname you with the most ridiculous name you've ever heard.

2. There is a big wall surrounding this place so views of the world beyond is nearly impossible from one's home window.

3. It smells.

4. I just don't like it."

The mayor was again surprised at this feat. Normally people who refused think about the reasons why, but this one just thought of four reasons right off the back.

"I see…" he clears his throat again. "Okay then… why were you wandering around this 'smelly' place if you didn't like it so much?" he was beginning to lose patience with Kyouten.

Kyouten wrote: "I needed a place to rest for the night. I lost my village to a raid and wander about looking for my friends to make sure they survived." He barely held this paper up without thinking back at the sight that left him speechless, and began shaking.

Then, the mayor sat up, turned around, and stared at the sky. "So, it was your village that was attacked that day… Tell me, have you found anyone else that survived?"

Kyouten shook his head with a negative reply.

"I see…"

A few moments of silence passed and then the mayor turned to Kyouten.

"I'll give you a place to stay anytime you want. The world beyond those walls isn't very kind, kid. Just you and that sword of yours won't do jack on your own."

Kyouten looked down, emotionless. He knew what was out there, but he had to go anyway. He had to confirm Aisha's, Rei's, and Chieru's status. He couldn't live with himself if they are alive alone out there, possibly waiting for someone to appear, like him.

The mayor walked to Kyouten and put his arms on Kyouten's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find them… just try to take some of our guard training for surviving. I don't think you have proper skills just yet to last three fights."

Kyouten looked up to him as he spoke. He was thinking of it, and the man did raise a point. There, he nodded to the man.

"W-wait! You can't go in there yet!" Mrs. Zeni's voice was heard and both of them stood up and looked at the door. Then a girl charged in with tears in her eyes. Kyouten was shocked.

"Mr. Jones! I just heard terrible news!" she told the mayor.

"W-what?" the mayor asked.

"I-it's them! It's the ones who raided my village! They found someone here to give them a blueprint of the city and they killed him! They are planning to raid this city too!" she cried as she hugged the mayor in fright, as if she had no one else to turn to except him.

"What do you mean? Mrs. Zeni! Get the captain in here now!" He turned to Kyouten. "I'm sorry, but our deal will have to wai-" the mayor stopped when he say Kyouten's face shocked at who barged in. He seemed to know her, since she was indeed familiar to him.

"…" Kyouten opened his mouth to try to say her name, but nothing came out.

The mayor looked down at the girl's face. "Let me first introduce you to this new fellow, I'm sure you two met before?" the mayor said turning to Kyouten.

The girl turned to Kyouten and wore the same surprised face Kyouten had when she first came in.

"I-is it really you… Kyouten???" said Chieru.


	4. 4th Star

4th Star: Calm Before the Storm

Chieru rushed towards Kyouten and leaped at him with intense joy. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly, as Kyouten did the same. Both of them started to shed tears in relief of finding each other. "I'm... so glad that... you're safe..." She softly said the Kyouten.

"..." Despite being so happy, Kyouten still couldn't say anything. He opened his mouth and tried to say at least a "Same here" to her, but nothing came out.

They both stopped hugging and start at each other. "What's wrong, Kyou?" She asked, with a worried face.

"..." Kyouten couldn't say a word and looked off to the side, sort of ashamed.

"Kyouten cannot speak, I'm afraid." Mayor Jones explained. "For some reason, when we found him, he was unable to say not a word to anyone. We thought it was just pure shyness, but after witnessing this little event, I'm afraid its something worse..."

"Oh my..." Chieru grew more worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way." He said with a face of optimism.

Soon, the captain of the guards came into the room. "What is it, sir?" He said with a bit of concern.

"Ah, Captain Hayne! Chieru here has some... disturbing news..." the mayor told the captain.

"Oh? What is it, Chieru?" Captian Hayne asked.

Chieru walked up to him and started to explain what happened. "Well... I was walking outside the town... to sight see and get use to the place... you know? Then I heard these people..."

"Who?" The captain asked.

"I... don't know entirely... but for sure, I knew that someone from this place was there. I know it because the other voices were...kinda..." she pauses to recall. "they were so... deep and... I-I had a sense of... being uncomfortable..."

"I see... what were they discussing?"

"They..." she hesitates for a moment.

"They...?" He asked.

Chieru looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "They're planning on raiding this village! Tonight!"

Everyone was surprised at the information, except for Kyouten, who was still looking away. At this point, he turned to the Captain, and recognized him. He was the guard at the entrance to the city the night he arrived.

"Well...I... its best to say that we believe you, Chieru. After all, you out of all of us, experienced such an event..." the captain concluded.

"N-not just me... sir... Kyouten too..." Chieru said.

"Kyouten? Who is that?"

Chieru turned to Kyouten, who was looking down, reminiscing about the tragic that happened to their home.

"Oh! So that's your name!" Captain Hanye said to him. Kyouten then looked up at him. "Well, I'm glad you're fine." He turned to Chieru. "So he's your friend?"

"Yes sir..."

"Ah, glad you found someone then. May be..."

"Captain Hayne, shouldn't you be preparing for such an attack right now?" the mayor asked, with a smirk.

The captain suddenly went into attention. "Oh! Uh-.. Yes Mayor! Right away!" ...and just like that, he ran off to prepare.

"All right you two. I'll assign you places to stay for the night. Possibly somewhere safe from the cries of war."

Kyouten suddenly looked up. He ran to the mayor and pulled his shirt and pointed to the walls of the village through the windows.

"Ah! Is... something wrong?" the mayor asked.

Kyouten had a glimmer of determination in his eyes. The mayor was getting an idea of what he was getting at.

"I..."Chieru started to speak up, "I think... he wants to help."

Kyouten turned to her and nodded.

"Hmm..." The mayor pondered. A few moments of silence came.

…

…

…

"No." The mayor concluded. Kyouten turned to him with disappointment. "I'm sorry, but you're still too young and full of life. Sending you into a war would be something I would later regret."

Kyouten stared down at the ground, wishing he could help.

"Anyway, I need to find a place for you two to st-"

"How about my home?" a woman's voice interrupted. Everyone turned to the doorway to see Mrs. Zeni walk in.

"Please forgive me for eavesdropping mayor, but I wouldn't mind taking these two to my home." she said.

"Hmm... are you sure about this Mrs. Zeni?" The mayor asked.

"Of course. I'll take good care of them." She smiled, warming Chieru's heart.

Chieru ran up to Kyouten and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, Kyouten! We have a lot to talk about." She said as she dragged him out. Kyouten tried to resist, but knowing her manly strength, why bother? "Thank you, ma'am!" Chieru said. She just somehow knew Mrs. Zeni was so pure of heart. She was almost like, a second mother to her.

"Not at all, Chieru. Now you two go wait outside and I'll be out soon."

"Okay!" She dragged Kyouten out of the building. "Now first thing we need to do is find a way for you to communicate." She said.

A few minutes later.

"Okay Mayor, I'll be off now." Mrs. Zeni said.

"Oh! One more thing, Mrs. Zeni!" The mayor halted.

"What is it, Mayor?"

"This is just a slight warning. If you're going to watch them, that's okay, but... keep your eye on the boy." The mayor said, then turned to face the window and look out to the sun-setting sky.

"May I ask why?" Mrs. Zeni questioned.

They mayor pauses for a moment. "That boy... when I saw his eyes earlier... he has eyes of one who is willing to do anything to protect those he love. Which means, at some point in the night, during the battle outside these walls, he might sneak out, to make sure Chieru is safe from harm's way."

"I understand... mayor." Mrs. Zeni said. "I'll be on my way, then."

As she took a few steps out the room, the mayor called, "Oh. When we found little 'Kyou', he was carrying a sword. It may be important to him, so take it with you, but do not give it to him, no matter what the case is unless instructed to do so."

Mrs Zeni looked to the side of the room to see Kyouten's sword. She walks towards it and takes it. She then hides it under her coat. "Understood..."


	5. 5th Star

5th Star: Silent Resolve

The night was calm. The air was cold. The night-crawlers silenced. Everything seemed to stay still as the militia waited at the front gates. From what information they gathered, the so-called 'surprise attack' was going to be around that time at the front gates, where the guards would most likely fall asleep.

The time was nearly 2:00am, but the soldiers were ready. Soon, the cries of an opposing faction was heard. It grew louder. The soldiers prepared themselves for what could be a very difficult defense.

There was fire all around the area. Bodies found all over. Screams of anger, fright, and even enjoyment was heard. It was a battle between the barbarians and the militia for the town. The militia carried armor and were trained to fight defensively. The barbarians were not as protected but were trained for brute offense. What would be the outcome of this?

The roars of war was heard inside the town. There were many people afraid and were holding their family member close. No, they were not afraid. They were more terrified than afraid. Many could not sleep, for their husbands, fathers, sons, and older brothers would have been drafted to this defense.

There was one building, however, that had more tension then fear. This was the home on a small hill, next to one of the walls. This home was very orderly as it showed-off its beautiful yard and flowers next to the doors. This home belonged to the secretary of the mayor, Mrs. Zeni.

Inside, no one was sleeping, and no one was sleepy. Chieru was looking outside through the window at the sky that was tinted with orange from the battle. She had her arm across her chest as she hoped that things would be alright.

There was Mrs. Zeni herself. She was sitting at the table of the main room where everyone was. She seemed calm, but inside, she was possibly very worried. After all, her husband was the leader of the defense force.

Then there was Kyouten. He was pacing back and forth. Every few moments he would glance at the window that Chieru was staring through, then look away and continue his pace. He seemed to be agitated. He seemed that he should be out there trying to help. He did have a debt to pay to the town for taking him in. Then, he couldn't take it. He then looked straight at the door, and bolted to it. But before he was near, he fell as he was tripped by Mrs. Zeni's leg.

"I told you to stay put. You can't go out there."

"..." Kyouten still couldn't talk. He gave her a look that said, "_But I have to go!_"

"No. Don't give me that look. We are fine. Don't worry."

Kyouten stood up and turned away. He just wish he could do something.

It seemed as though days passed. But when she looked at the clock, Chieru only see seven minutes pass. It was near 3:00am now, and Kyouten was sitting at the table with his head down, still aggravated that he couldn't go. Suddenly, the mood changed. The house started shaking moderately.

"W-what's going on?!" cried Chieru.

"I'm not sure! Both of you, come here! Quickly!" Mrs. Zeni cried. They all met in the middle of the room, holding each other to stay together. They had no clue what was going on. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Chieru asked with worry.

Kyouten quickly got up and ran around the house. He was looking through each window trying to find out what was going on.

"Kyouten! Come back here!" Mrs. Zeni cried as she got up to run for him, but then stopped. Everyone in the house stopped, even Kyouten who was just on the other side of the room. They all turned to the door. It was slammed open. Someone was there, someone they did not know. However, this person did not give a friendly vibe. This person gave a presence of pure evil.

"Looks like they took the bait." The man snickered. Then he turned his head around towards someone the others could not see. "Gru, inform the force. The suprise rear attack is in effect."

As he said this, a voice replied, and footsteps were heard running. Kyouten did not like this at all. He changed his worried face into an angered face that had some fear in it. He was wearing his sword on his back just in case something like this would happen, which he did not hope for.

"You." The man said as he pointed at everyone. "You are all coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Chieru was terrified and she clung onto Mrs. Zeni.

Mrs. Zeni was scared too, and gave the same face Kyouten gave. "Why? Who are you?" she managed to ask.

"That doesn't matter right now." the man said. "Now come. We have more people to capture." He said as he took steps closer to them.

When the man came closer, Kyouten unsheathed his sword and ran in front of Mrs. Zeni and Chieru in hopes to fight off this man. However, his arms and legs were shaking. He was just as terrified as the others were.

"Oh?" The man started to laugh. "Do you think YOU can protect them and stop me? I guess kids aren't as scared as they use to be... but..." The man became serious. He pulled one arm back, as if he was ready to charge. Kyouten readied himself, but before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The next thing he knew was that he was falling down backwards, almost fading. He shifted his eyes to the direction he was facing to find out what happened. Then he heard a voice followed by his named being screamed behind him. "...you're just not strong enough, kid."

When Kyouten came to, he was very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes wide and looked around.

"Kyou! You're alright!" Chieru cheered. She was right next to him, on his left. They were sitting tightly. On his right side, there was bars. He was in a cage. They were in a cage. Kyouten looked about to realize what happened.

"They...they captured us, Kyou." Chieru started to cry. "They're taking us back to their homeland... I don't know what they'll do to us..."

Kyouten did not like to hear that. He realized he failed. He failed to protect his friend. He had made a resolution to always protect his friends. That was why he was so determined to face an impossible foe. He looked around some more. He saw Mrs. Zeni in another cage. She was fine, but she too was overcome with hopelessness. They were being carried on wagons with wheels, tied to what seemed to be bulls. On those bulls were the same barbarians that came to his village.

Kyouten was emotionally hurt, again. He struggled to break the ropes his hands were tied in, but there was no use. He then looked around some more. He looked forward, which would be the other direction they were heading. There was another wagon. In it was a lot of junk. He squinted and saw something familiar in that pile. He saw his sword there.

Kyouten looked down. He eased up from struggling.

"Kyou?" Chieru said softly, holding back some tears.

Kyouten was giving up. He started to feel watery around his eyes. His teeth were tightly together still, as if he was fighting back his tears. He felt all hope was lost. He was ready to accept his fate, accept his torture, accept his destiny.

But, as he was giving up, there was a loud scream.

"Intruders!" A barbarian voice yelled. It must have been a guard. Kyouten looked around at the direction the scream came from. He didn't see anything, but in the next blink of an eye, the guard was on the ground, dead. Another scream was heard on the other side. He turned and saw the guard dead there. The bulls started to go crazy, making the ride ruthless. More screams were heard. There was now sounds of cuts and wind being interrupted by a quick dash. Suddenly, there was a large barbarian in the air. He screamed as he fell. He fell right next to Kyouten and Chieru's cage. The impact was so strong that it broke the wagon, made the junk fall off the other wagon, and broke the cage open. Kyouten took advantage of this situation by quickly rolling out of the cage as it fell to the ground. He helped Chieru out. He did not want to question himself about what happened. All he wanted to do was think of this as a second chance and ran to to the pile of junk that fell over.


	6. Re: 1st Star

_**~ Re: 1**__**st**__** Star: The Day I'll Remember Forever~**_

__Her vision was blank. She could not see anything, but her other senses were enhanced. She could feel the wind around her. She could hear the pattern of the gust. She could smell the grass all around her. She concentrated.

Suddenly, she turned backwards and raised her wooden blade. The collision of wood was heard through the once tranquil site. She then began to strike. Horizontal. Vertical. Diagonal. Each strike had intent on hitting, but it was blocked. She then jumped backward and concentrated again. The sound of footsteps rushing towards her was heard, and she could feel the air flow being interrupted. She also heard a how it was interrupted.

"There!" She said in her mind. The strike was vertical and she side stepped and countered with a horizontal.

However, only the sound of the air slashing was heard. She missed. She started to lose focus and swing randomly, hoping to hit something. When she drew back her attack, she was stuck from the back.

She screamed, but she wasn't in true pain, since the blow was not meant to be harsh. However, the situation caused her to understand that she failed again. She felt sick about it.

"Darn it…" She yelled, removing the blindfold at the same time. "This doesn't seem to be a possible task, you know?"

A masculine voice that was young as hers, responded, "I know, but you insisted." The responder sighed. "Ya know, just because I can do it doesn't mean you have to."

"I know, but it seems really useful to do." She said eagerly. "Besides, I know that I can do it just as well as you can, I just need more practice, and that's what we're doing."

The guy sighed again. He stared at the sky and realized that some time has passed ever since school was over. "Hey, let's get back, Kanata."

She too stared at the sky. "Alright, we'll do more tomorrow then!"

She went through the doors of the large home that rested near a forest on the edge of town. The home was surrounded by a wall that separates the village from the rest of the continent. It is a two-story home, but being important that it is, it did not look any fancier than a regular home except for a few details.

As Kanata walked through the doors, the butler warmly welcomed her home. "Welcome home, Lady Kitsunai."

Kanata smiled. "Good evening, Gero. Do you know where my father is?" she asked.

"Yes, milady, he is upstairs in the study. Would you like me to take your bags for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Kanata started to walk upstairs to the second floor as the butler took her things. She walked through the simple hallway and turned to the wooden door on the left side of the hall. She slowly opened the door and poked her head out.

"Father?" She asked and looked around. There, at a desk filled without papers, a lamp, and a cup of pencils, resided an aged man with near white hair, wrinkles on his face, and glasses.

"Oh Kanata!" He said joyfully, signaling her to come in. "How was your day, hun?"

"It was fine. Just like a normal day." She said freely.

"I see. Have you managed to do what you wanted to do yet?"

Kanata sighed. "No… not really."

Her father looked up to her and hugged her while he was sitting. "Don't worry, some things can be hard in the world, but you shouldn't let it end there."

Kanata hugged back. "Yes, I know, father, yet it still feels hard."

"You'll get it eventually, just like how your mother completed the most important task for

us." Silence grew in the room as he said this. "However, I'm sure she's still looking at you

from Heaven."

"…Yeah…"

Changing the subject, her father asked, "Why don't you change and relax a bit now that

you're home? I'm sure staying out until sunset tired you."

"Right." Kanata nodded and stepped out of the room, but turned around at the door and

looked at her father. "Love you." She said as she gave a warm smile and a friendly vibe.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He responded with the same mood.

Night came and the full moon rose to the sky. Kanata, who always seems to love the

night sky, sat on her balcony outsider her room on the second floor. There, she sat on the railing and stared at the starry moonlit sky. It seemed like her normal routine, especially when her friend drops by.

As she stared at the calm sky, she become lost deep in her mind. She recalls the time when the village was under attack once. She remembers the fires, the screams, the life-changing moment of her life…

However, as she was reminiscing, someone came near her. It was another girl that seemed to be fourteen, the same age as Kanata. This girl has long, midnight black hair that reached half her back. The hair fell freely but smoothly along the white and blue kimono that she wore. This person did not wear any expression on her face. Her eyes were dark blue and seemed lifeless, but the color on her face was proof enough that she was living.

This girl stared down at the Kanata who was lost in her own mind. She sighed and spoke up. "Oi, you can easily be picked off if a stalker was around."

Snapping back to reality, Kanata turned to the girl who interrupted her train of thought. "Oh, hello Tsukie."

"Hey."

"Any luck on what you're looking for?" Kanata asked.

"Nope. Any luck on blind fighting?" Tsukie asked.

"Nope."

The bond between these two is very close. Though they only met a year ago, they seem to be treating each other as though they are best friends since birth. They shared many things, even the love for the moonlit night. But what was also alike is their backgrounds. Kanata Kitsunai, the only child and beloved daughter of Mayor Tellar, was a beautiful young girl who lived a simple life when she was young, that is, until a certain group of raiders came to their village in this new continent and took something away from her. What they took away from her was her own mother, who did the impossible and sacrificed herself to save the village.

As for Tsukie Naito, not many is known about her. From what the village archives have about her, she lives in a small little home with guardians who seemed to have taken her in. Despite her living condition, she is an heir to a leading technology company that resides in Japan. However, what she is doing at the village of Florence was unknown.

Tsukie walks to the railing, rests her arms, and stares at the night sky with Kanata. It would seem that even Tsukie was getting lost in thought herself. Everything was quiet for a while, until Tsukie spoke. "You know, you're a very talented person, Kanata."

"Why do you say that, Tsukie?" They chattered as they looked up at the sky.

"Even though I haven't known you since you were young, you possess an unique talent of combat. You can also evade most attacks coming towards you so swiftly that one can say you're like a fox."

"Compliments? That's something rare, coming from you, but thank you, but I do think I need more work."

"It's true that you are still young, however, may be once I find what I am looking for, I can assist you, if you'd like."

"Well, that seems like a kind offer, Tsukie. I might have to take note of that, hopefully that you can find what you are looking for at least," she joked.

Tsukie snickered lightly. "Though there is something that bothers me."

"What is it?"

"It's Gennzi." When the named popped up, Kanata looked at Tsukie.

"What about him?"

Tsukie looked to the grass below visible by the moonlight. "I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all."

"Why? He's a nice guy, may be a little gloaty at times, but he's still nice."

Tsukie went silent for a while. Then she spoke. "If you say so." More silence arose after she said this, and after a while, Tsukie prepared.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go ahead and go now."

"Alright, Tsukie. Good night." Kanata smiled while looking at the moon.

"Good night Kanata... and be cautious tomorrow, I'm getting chills," and with that, she jumped off the second story balcony and vanished. Kanata tried to look at her before she left, but Tsukie already departed.

The following day came, and the school day flew by in a form of a speeding bullet. Kanata waited at the entrace for Gennzi, who soon appeared. "Hey, Gennzi!" she greeted.

"Ello Kanata. Ready to attempt the impossible again?" he teased.

"I know I'll get it by the end of today!" Kanata said with sheer determination.

"Hah, I'll have to keep you up on that."

They headed for their usual spot, an open field in the midst of the forest outside the village. They've been through this village for a while, so getting lost was not an issue they had to deal with, and even though they were young, they are skilled fighters, so animals or thieves wasn't a scare. It was only natural that the two travel to this spot. They were friends, but nothing more, which did not bother them. It's more of a routine of what they do. They do their homework and school work first, then train a bit. It seemed unnatural in the present day, but they still enjoy it.

"So, do you want to warm up or go straight into it?" Gennzi asked.

"I'm feeling confident, but warming up is always a good start." Kanata replied.

Time passed and the two did what they usually did. Kanata put on the blindfold on and tried to use her other senses to detect movement. However, the result of this was the same as it always was. She failed to focus enough to fight back diligently.

On the ground exhausted, Kanata was down. "Darn it... I thought I'd actually get it by now..." she complained.

"Like you said before, it's not a possible task." Gennzi told her. He stared at the sky again and the sun was setting. "Let's get back now, Kanata."

"Okay..." Kanata said while catching her breath. "Just give me a few minutes..."

The sun appeared to be going down faster than it usually did, but only in Gennzi's view. "Comon, the sooner we go back, the more rest you can get." he said, feeling a little agitated.

"What's wrong, Gennzi?... It's not like you to be in a rush... You're usually on track of what you do everyday..." Kanata said, still catching her breath.

"It's nothing, but hurry, let's go." With that, he grabbed Kanata and put her on her feet and grabbed her bag, being in a rush to go. Kanata started to question what's going on with him, but she was also tired.

Once she got home, the butler was waiting for her, following the regular routine. Kanata also follows a similar routine of coming home and greeting her father. They shared their normal day talks with each other and soon enough, nightfall came.

It was cloudy that night. The moon was still bright and full, however. Kanata was sitting on her balcony as usual. She drifted off to space again, only this time, Tsukie didn't come around to snap her out of it. This wasn't strange to Kanata since Tsukie does not always come by, but when she does get lost in thought, time does pass quickly for her, so she went back into her room and went to bed.

The whole day seemed to be a normal day to her. It was as if she has done it for years. It was boring, yes, but to her, it meant that everything was fine. However, it was this night that was not going to be the same.

Kanata was woken up by her father. "Hurry....quickly...." she heard these faded words as she returned to the real world. When her senses came to, she finally heard the words clearly. "Hurry Kanata! We have to get out of here!"

Kanata was stunned. She looked around but everything was fine. "What's wrong father?" She asked.

"Just look outside, but quickly! We have to get out of here!" he was very scared, but tried to be brave, just as he was all those years ago. At the same time, Kanata headed for her window. What she saw disturbing the night sky was orange light from the distance. It was getting closer, and as she squinted, she could see an army coming.

"What? An attack?!" she said in her mind. Then her father started tugging her arm.

"Let's go Kanata! The defense force is waiting for them, but for our safety we have to get out of here!"

Kanata knew what he was getting at. He didn't want another incident like before to happen again. She nodded and quickly dressed herself. She also took a bag that was already prepared. Escorted by the maids and butlers, the Kitsunai's headed for the secret backdoor exit where a group of men were waiting for them for protection.

However, when they arrived at the back, the men were already on the ground, dead. One of the butlers saw this and told them to stay back. "What happened?" The father asked.

The door was closed, but the butler who was outside with the guards came back inside, scared. "One of the enemy is already here, milord! He demands to see you or else he'll set the house ablaze!"

Both Kanata and the father was scared, but the father knew what he had to do. He thought that may be he could make a deal with the enemy to prevent a catastrophe. Kanata did not want him to go, but the father told her that he'll be okay and asked one of the maids to watch over her.

Kanata was in tears as her father left to go outside. The maid was patting her back, trying to comfort her, and telling her that everything will be alright.

That's when Kanata had another look on her face. Her eyes were determined, and she stopped tearing. She told everyone that was in the house to escape through the front, and she'll follow after. They had to do what she commanded, since they were paid to do so.

The staff came out, but Kanata did not come out yet. At the back yard, the father was running, thinking that everyone is out. He seemed to try to make a deal, but it did not work. The enemy soldier that was there set the house on fire. The father thought everyone was safe and told everyone to run. He was shocked, though, when he did not see Kanata with the group.

The father stared back at the house that was quickly on fire, and the enemy soldier coming towards him.

Their conversation before was this: the army was coming to take over their village, take the mayor as hostage, and make the townsfolk their slaves. The enemy that was in the village was undercover for a whole time. That enemy was who they knew as Gennzi.

"Kanata!" The father screamed as the house fell apart from the flames.

Gennzi kept walked pass the house. He did not care if Kanata was in it. In fact, he planned for her to be in there. There was no hope for her.

The father fell to his knees in depression that he lost his daughter. Gennzi was now in front of him. "Our time has come, old man. Follow me, and I'll spare these fools from death. Afterall, we Jhanz follow the way of barbaric matters, and we do not bluff." His face was grinning with evil. Not many of the people could believe this. "Rise old man! I won't hesitate."

The father was still broken down. He couldn't find the strength to get back up.

"Fine, be that way." He pointed his sharp sword at a maid. "Looks like you're first." He said as he started to walk to her. She screamed in terror. "Go ahead and start running. I'll just chop you down faster." He was now playing with those beneath him. Everyone was according to his plan. His family race of the Jhanz will finally rule the land. However, one voice disturbed this plan for a bit. The voice of Kanata emerging from the burning house.

"Stop right there, Gennzi!" Kanta commanded. She was not in the clothes she changed in. She was not in an outfit she normally did not have. She was in a certain type of clothing. She was wearing a net-like shirt beneath a teal short sleeved shirt. The shirt stretched on to her waist, forming a small skirt-like form at the end. She had on black pants and shoes that were made for flexibility. She was in no ordinary suit. She was in her late mother's stealth guard's commander uniform that resembled that of a female ninja. Also, what was on her hand was her late mother's katana, one that shined gracefully in the moonlight.

"You?! How did you survive that!?" Gennzi demanded.

"What matters is how you'll survive." Kanata stared at him with a determined face, similar to a fox ready to catch a prey.

"Oh? Well, don't you have any fond memories of what we use to share? You wouldn't want to hurt your friend, would you?" Gennzi tried to play a mind trick of fighting her mentally.

"I wouldn't like to hurt my friends... but you've tried to hurt my father, and I vowed since that day to make sure I don't lose him!" Kanata said and struck the first blow.

His plan didn't work, so he decided to fight her straight on. "Alright then! Let's have our final battle, Kanata!"

The father, in which the whole time was amazed at how similar Kanata was to the the woman he married, determined, strong, and willing. However, he knew he needed to clear the area. He was old, and he couldn't seem to do much to help at this point except not get in their way.

The sounds of swords clashing was intense. These were not longer sounds of wooden blades breaking the air. Horizontal. Vertical. Diagonal. These strikes were colliding with each other. Sparks from the colliding metals formed. Sometimes Kanata got hit, and sometimes she hit. In the end, the two were equally matched as they always were in training. Their fighting led them to the forest, to the usual spot where they always sparred.

"So... tie as always... eh?" Gennzi spoke up.

Kanata was catching her breath.

"Well, at least I know one thing you can't beat."

"Oh really? What's that, Gennzi?"

Gennzi grinned as the clouds covered the moonlight that gave visibility through the night. "It's the ability to fight while blind!"

Kanata could not see two feet from her face. It was pitch black in the forest. "Darn it! This had to happen now of all times?!" Kanata said in her mind. "Okay Kanata, just stay calm. Remember, you have to focus hard... focus.... focus..."

She felt the wind around her, the smell of the fire from the house near, the sound of burning wood and trees rustling. She waited for a disturbance. Then she found it! To the left!

With her eyes closed, Kanata blocked an incoming attack from Gennzi. Now all she had to do was continue focusing to prevent getting hit. She had her eyes open too, just to see when the moonlight was going to shine through. The metals clashed, one by one she was blocking each attack.

"Ugh! You haven't mastered this yet! Take this!" Gennzi screamed as he used a powerful horizontal attack that made Kanata use bother her hands to block with the katana, but she used too much force and bounced his blade backwards and enough room to attack her in her opening. She jumped back as the moonlight came out. She had a deep cut on her stomach and she was bleeding badly.

"Heh, I knew you couldn't do it." Gennzi said while laughing. "Now, how about I finish you off?" he said while waiting for the next cloud to cover the moonlight.

In this weakened state, Kanata stared at the moon. She embraced the the vision. "I... can't be finished yet..." she said in her mind. Her vision started to fade and her life was coming down. She was running out of time. But what could she do in her condition? She never endured so much physical pain before to get use to it.

Just when the clouds started to cover the moon, the moon just got brighter and brighter, through Kanata's eyes though. She stayed staring at the brightness, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, her vision got clear for a moment, and there she saw something coming towards her. It was starlight dust that made the land. This kind was different though. It went straight into her eyes. She did not feel pain, however, as the clouds covered the moon, she closed her eyes.

"Ready to die because you failed to master something you worked hard on, Kanata?" Gennzi laughed.

Kanata tried to endure the pain with all her might. She was able to stand up straight again. Her eyes were still closed. "You're the one who's in for it, Gennzi. I told you, I knew I could get this right before the day ended."

"Tch. Fine, die!" Gennzi charged in a different direction. As he came near, Kanata concentrated. When he was near, she opened her eyes, revealing something unique. Her eyes glowed just as the moon did, and in the revealing, she could see through the darkness around her, despite the moon being gone. She turned and saw Gennzi charging, with an opening. She saw this clearly as day and struck.

As the two passed each other, Kanata spoke. "Sorry, Gennzi, but this time, you failed." As she said this, Gennzi fell to the ground headfirst. Kanata successfully struck at the opening that Gennzi carelessly left wide open for Kanata to delivered a fatal strike.

Kanata recalled her Moonlight Eyes and sheathed the katana. Her father, who was watching from the bushes afar, along with civilians ran up to her. Kanata started to fall backwards, letting go of the struggle she was facing with her wounds, but her father caught her just in time.

"Kanata! Stay with me! You did great dear! Stay with me!" The father cried. Kanta's vision started to get blurry now. The moon was in her sight. She did not know if she could make it. Soon, she lost all sight and everything went dark. Even the voice of her father telling her to stay with him...

Kanata woke up to find herself on a bed. The room was white, and the day was sunny. She moved and sat up. Across her, in a chair, was her father. He was about to fall asleep until she got up.

"Kanata!" He joyfully said as he went to hug her.

"Father!" She hugged back, crying with joy that he was safe.

After the little reunion, she asked, "what happened? Where are we?"

Her father answered. "Kanata, we're in Tsukie's secret home. Last night, after you passed out, Tsukie appeared and she took us here."

"Tsukie? How? Oh! What about the village?!"

"Tsukie was gone, she knew something was up and she traveled somewhere. She gathered a police force that her family had stationed near the region and they flew to the village to fight off the enemies. We won, but we lost the village..."

Kanata looked down. "I see..."

"But I'm only glad that you are safe."

As the two shared the moment to themselves, they were interrupted when Tsukie came. "Sorry to disturb you two." Tsukie apologized.

"It's alright, Tsukie." Kanata said.

"Anyway, I came at the right time. I needed to talk to you two in private."

"With us? For what reason?" Kanata asked.

"I've found what I've been looking for."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You, Kanata. You are what I've been looking for."

"M-me?" Kanata questioned with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Tsukie?" Kanata's father jumped in the conversation.

"I mean that she is eligible to join me, if you want details, then the rest of this conversation is to be confidential."

"I don't know... is it dangerous?" The father asked.

"In some way, yes, but I can assure that this project will change the continent, may be the world, for the better."

"How so?" he asked.

"I can't say unless she agrees."

Kanata's father held her close. "Absolutely not! I won't allow her to put herself in dan-" he was then interrupted.

"It's okay, father." Kanata told him. "May be there was a reason why I'm still alive, a reason why I was able to stop Genzzi..."

"I can tell you one thing, Kanata," Tsukie said. "It also concerns your ability to see in the dark, what I call Lunar Eyes."

Kanata closed her eyes. She gave this thought. In her mind, she was wondering about what she felt was what was her destiny. She reviewed everything that has happened. She had a talent for combat, since she was possibly the best in the village. She did vow all those years ago to protect her father when she lost her mother and felt she could not do anything about it. Not only that, Tsukie seems to have information on what she obtained, Moonlight Eyes, as they were called. She was considering to go with her, since they lost the village. Her mind was made up.

"Tsukie, I agree." Kanata said, fully understanding what she said and knowing the risks that may follow. Her father was looking down at her. He knew he should be fussing at her for making such a choice, but he knew deep inside that it was what she wanted to do.

Tsukie nodded. "Then it's settled. Kanata Kitsunai, consider yourself a Lunar Child."


End file.
